This invention overcomes a limitation of in vivo mutagenesis systems, which is that mutagenesis rapidly declines with continuous culture, precluding the simultaneous implementation of mutagenesis and selection. Concurrent mutagenesis and selection is the most efficient way to conduct evolution in the laboratory. The alternative is iterative rounds of directed evolution, i.e. to generate random mutant libraries separately, and select them once they have been created.